Stuck
by vixen94
Summary: It's an Icy cold day and Bella makes the terrible mistake of licking her lips before she kisses Edward. Rated T becasue my friend said so.


STUCK

It's an icy cold winter day in Forks; Bella Swan is still sitting down at the dining room table at Charlie's house after eating her lunch. Edward's standing in the kitchen waiting for her to finish so he can take her to the Cullen's house, where Alice will look after her while Edward goes hunting.

Bella's POV

I wonder if Edward would mind if I taste like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He shouldn't mind, I love peanut butter especially the crunchy kind.

"Mmm... peanut butter... Yum!"

"Talking to yourself, again?" Edward asked.

"Probably," I shrugged, and then laughed. "Better than talking to a wall!" Edward gave me a weird look then shook his head

"Point taken, now are you finished?" He asked impatiently. "You could've had lunch at home with Alice."

"Edward," I sighed. "You're letting Alice kidnap me; the least you can do is let me have a nice tasty peanut butter and jelly sandwich here, before I go spend the weekend with a shop-alcoholic."

"Alright." he sighed.

"Don't be so depressed." I scolded him and he gave me a mock offended glare. I glared back, just as mockingly, and continued. "I'm finished anyway, just let me clean up here so there's less when I come home."

I got up from the table, walked past Edward and dumped my plate in the sink. I turned the tap but no water came out.

"Looks like the water pipes are all frozen." He said placing his hands on my hips and kissing just under my earlobe. I shivered, but determined not to be dazzled; I spun round to look him in the eye. "You didn't screw with the pipes, did you?"

"Of course not, would I do something like that?"

I raised one eyebrow, yes, he would. He did it to my truck when I tried to visit Jacob.

"No love, I definitely did not 'screw' with the pipes." He said amused by my slang.

"Fine," I sighed. "Let's go"

"Not so fast," He said, stopping me from walking away. "There's just one thing I would like to do before I go."

He leaned in to kiss me.

I remembered the 'Tasting like peanut butter' and whether or not 'he would like the taste.'

Not taking any chances, I licked my lips to remove any traces of peanut butter that may still be left; and stretched up onto my toes into the kiss.

His ice cold lips crushed mine in the usual way. Only his lips were even colder than the rest of his body; he must have gone for a bit of a run through the forest before he came here. The road and foot paths all had a fresh blanket of snow this morning.

It wasn't until I when to pull out of the kiss to take a breath when I realised my lips where stuck to his, it was exactly like getting your tongue stuck after licking a very dry ice cube.

"Umm... Ebwood?" The words came out all distorted. "By wips are stuck."

He went to pull his head out of the kiss and pulled my lips with him.

"Ebwood, Ebwood... dob't, dob't, dob't" I protested, when it felt like he was going to rip my lips right off my face. "Dat hurdts"

His eyes turned mocking until he realised that I wasn't kidding.

"Please tell me you're joking," he begged, his voice completely normal.

I couldn't understand why he could speak so clearly while I sounded retarded, I guess that his voice is so perfect that even though his lips where stuck; his voice was still as perfect as ever.

This irritated me.

"Dob I wook wike I'mb joking?"

"Oh, Crap"

"Ya think?" and the water wasn't running, so that was out of the question. We needed some help. But we can't go to the doctor; whoever we get would want to dissect Edward. Unless the doctor comes to us, the first person who came to mind was Carlisle.

At that moment Edwards mobile vibrated in his pocket. He opened the small silver flip phone and held it to his ear.

"Carlisle's on his way," Alice's giggling voice said on the other end.

Emmett was cracking up in the background.

"Thanks Alice," Edward said sarcastically.

"No problem... tell Bella I said hi"

"Hi Awice." I tried to sound as normal as possible, didn't really come out the way I wanted it to.

"Wow, you really are stuck." she finally burst out in laughter. "See you when you get unstuck, Bella."

"Was that Bella?" Emmett asked Alice. "Let me talk to her-"

Emmett didn't get a chance to speak with me before Edward shut the phone and put it away.

"Thank youb." I told him.

"He's never going to let either of us forget this," he warned me.

"Gwate, hew'll make mwy dway" I said as sourer as I could muster at the time.

Carlisle showed up ten minutes after we got off the phone with Alice, the first thing he said when he came in the door was:

"Isn't this a bit of a sticky situation." He was trying to hold back a laugh.

"How can you make jokes?" Edward asked Carlisle. "Bloody hell, Emmett. Turn that off."

Just then Emmett came into the room with a video camera.

"Just something for in a couple of years time, for when Bella's forgotten all about this incident." He explained. "One day we'll all look back and laugh at this."

"You won't be laughing, because if you don't turn that off, you'll be a pile of ash!" Edward growled.

"Dow yew have tow fwilm it?" I asked.

"Why would I pass up a good opportunity like this? And it will never happen again. I'm taking advantage of the memory." Emmett smiled a big cheesy grin at me.

Edward was right; he's never going to let us forget this.

Carlisle opened his first aid kit and took out four heat packs and a bottle of water.

"Okay Bella," He said. "Try not to breath in the water"

"Wha-?"

Not answering my question; he splashed mine and Edward faces with the whole bottle of water and then covered our faces with the heat packs.

The water ran down my neck and soaked my top. Edwards's lips slowly warmed up until my lips were no longer stuck.

"Success!" Emmett announced.

"Emmett," I growled. "You will never bring this up when I'm a Vampire or so help me; I will beat you to death."

Emmett and Carlisle both found my threat very amusing, but Edward looked like he wouldn't mind it; it almost seemed like he would be happy to help.

After Emmett was done filming, he flipped the camera shut and ran for it.

"You better run," I yelled after him.


End file.
